<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Settle the Score by spoomp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818098">Settle the Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoomp/pseuds/spoomp'>spoomp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, F/M, Good Sibling Twilight (Linked Universe), Happy Ending, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Time (Linked Universe), Resolved Argument, Sky (Linked Universe) Snaps, Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, Young Love, no one talks about his zelda like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoomp/pseuds/spoomp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hylia's chosen few figure out they've all got different beliefs when the most mature of the bunch, Time, ends up quarrelling with Sky; probably the nicest of them all.</p><p>Luckily, Twilight knows exactly how to settle the score.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Settle the Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile back for the first LU Discord Secret Santa gift exchange, just now decided to edit and post it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sky was often found with a faraway look in eyes, dreaming of a faraway land, longing for his home in the sky, and he never forgot what Headmaster Gaepora said to him;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wherever your journey may take you, may it be the driest deserts, the densest forests, the deepest oceans, or the hottest volcanoes. The Goddess Hylia will always guide you back home. Turn your face proudly towards the sun, trust in your heart, and her shining light will always lead the way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, Sky always faced the sun whenever he felt homesick; Skyloft was somewhere up there, right? It had to be, just...somewhere out of reach.  Whenever basking in the sun’s glow, Sky’s mind liked to wander to the only woman whose smile he believed outshined the light of Hylia, well, she was Hylia in a sense. But to him, she’d always be Zelda, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zelda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was always full of energy as long as the sun reigned golden light over Skyloft. Sky loved waking up to her every morning, she would rise with the sun and stayed buzzing with a bubbly joy that made everyone around her smile. He loved to hear her laugh, shrill and genuine, she’d giggle at the simplest jokes but her laughter was contagious. He even loved the way she would get mad, she never got angry, but she wasn’t afraid to scold him or Groose. Sky would admit that after all this time, his heart still flutters when she holds his hand.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky was rudely brought back into reality by a tree he somehow did not notice was right in front of him. Sky fell back flat on his ass, blinking away the spots that filled his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Time stopped to help him up, “You good there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little, uh, distracted.” Sky rubbed at the new red spot on his forehead, avoiding eye-contact with Time. Time just chuckled and nodded ahead for Twilight and Wild to continue through the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Time started, a knowing smile on his face. “Who’s the lucky lady?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, well- I wasn’t thinking, I mean. Wait. How’d you know I was thinking about someone?” Sky sputtered, red in the face. Time just laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” he shrugged, “Took a guess, maybe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to him like that, old man.” Warriors butted in and slung an arm around Sky’s shoulder. “Come on, it’s totally obvious you were thinking about a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>special someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s written all over your face!” Sky shoved his arm off with a playful scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, you would know. I bet you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>tons</span>
  </em>
  <span> of women to think about, huh?” Sky joked. Time snorted at Sky’s riposte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I have my sights set on the one and only, intelligent, gorgeous Princess Zelda.” Warriors carried on in magnificent splendor, Time rolled his eyes, his smile not faltering for even a moment. Sky smiled as well, it was rare to see the heroes relaxed, they were usually ready and alert while traveling through the forest like this. But Twilight </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that he knew of a town nearby, so he supposed they weren’t in immediate danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess, huh? Wasn’t expecting that one.” Time commented. Warriors gasped dramatically, causing Sky to giggle a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You thought I couldn’t romance the Princess?” Warriors quirked an eyebrow. Time shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing. Actually, it makes a lot of sense you’d only have eyes for Zelda.” Time retorted, traces of a smile on his face. Sky looked between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Warriors pried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what do you mean by that? I like my Zelda, I happen to like her quite a lot, actually.” Sky chimed in, unable to stop himself from getting defensive. He paused when he saw Warriors and Time make eye contact over his head, the same victorious grin on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sky demanded an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you have a little crush on the Princess, ey?” Warriors teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew it.” Time closed his eye with a knowing grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky felt his ears grow hot as he stared down at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not a princess, per se. She’s actually the first reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s no wonder you’re drawn to her. A servant is always going to want to stay close to their master. She keeps her tools ready at hand it seems.” Time’s tone soured quickly at the mention of Hylia. Sky’s eyebrows scrunched together in anger as he stopped and glared sharply at the older hero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how you feel about Hylia, if I hear you directing that kind of animosity towards my Zelda, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ever again I will have something to say to you.” Sky’s tone was clipped and he spoke with unwavering precision. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> tool, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time met Sky’s glare with a venomous one of his own, the two boys locking themselves in an intense stare-down. Warriors stepped between them, but as he was about to say something, a whistle from Wild sounded up ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on you two.” Warriors gave them both a hearty shove to keep them moving along as they were the only ones trailing behind the rest of the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Ordon Village. It may not look like much, but it’s my home. The people are very welcoming here, they’re the ones who took me in when I was a child.” Twilight spoke warmly of the village, a soft smile on his face, contrary to his normal hard stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll take you to the Mayor.” Twilight motioned for them to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heroes stopped in front of a large building, Twilight simply opened the door and peeked his head inside. He let the door swing open when he spotted Mayor Bo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Link!” He greeted with a booming voice that startled the rest. He pulled Twilight into a headlock and ruffled his hair, but Twilight was able to push him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve gotten stronger I see!” Bo laughed loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, long time no see, eh?” Twilight replied with a huge grin across his face. “I’ve brought some friends along, as well. This is Veteran, Sailor, Knight, Chosen, Captain, Smithy, Traveler, and Senior.” He pointed to each hero respectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some strange names you got there, well, any friend of Link is welcome here!” Mayor Bo’s rambunctious laughter echoed through the house once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Ilia home?” Twilight asked a bit quieter. Bo nodded and shouted up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ilia! You’ve got a visitor!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps were heard racing down the stairway until and light-haired girl came into view, she practically jumped down the stairs upon seeing Twilight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link, you’re home!” She squealed, jumping into his arms. Twilight spun her around before setting her back onto her feet. She looked up bashfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he brought guests over.” She apologized. “How long will you guys be in town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two began talking in their own little world as if nothing else mattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, young love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt ran through Time at the thought of it. Sky was right, he shouldn’t have directed his anger onto someone he didn’t even know. However, one glance at the shorter hero told Time that Sky didn’t have the patience to hear his apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we have two spare rooms upstairs, though some of you will have to sleep on the floor. I hope you don’t mind.” Ilia started up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve handled worse, it won’t be a problem. Thank you for letting us stay here.” Twilight thanked her warmly, Ilia quickly turned her face away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like you all would fit in that tiny treehouse of yours anyway.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend, Sky, Four, and Hyrule decided to share a room; Warriors, Time, Wind, and Wild took the room right across from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link, you can sleep in my room if you’d like.” Ilia offered quietly, she quickly realized her wording and waved her hands frantically. “I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just thought maybe you’d want to share a room… you know, like old times?” Ilia couldn’t meet Twilight’s eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, like old times.” He agreed. Ilia beamed and skipped back down the hall to her room, Twilight following suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get em, tiger!” Warriors cheered; Wind gave Twilight a thumbs up and a wink; Legend whistled a teasing tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not like that!” Twilight yelled back down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My little Wolfie’s all grown up.” Wild joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heroes retreated into their respective rooms. They were a bit spacious and held two beds each. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call the bed!” Hyrule shouted, face-planting onto the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Wind raced past Sky and belly flopped onto the bed on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky took a seat at the desk in the corner, pulling out a small wooden sculpture and his whittling knife to occupy himself. Sky needed a cool-down after what happened but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Time said and just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> it made him feel. Legend was the one to bring him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that kind of looks like the old man, doesn’t it?” Legend commented, peeking over Sky’s shoulder. Sky’s temper peaked for a moment and he quickly forced the knife into the side of the wooden Time sculpture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah..” Legend stepped back, sighing and exiting the room. When he did, he came face to face with Warriors who had stepped out of the room at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old man still mad, huh?” Legend crossed his arms; Warriors sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he just keeps glaring at nothing!” He exclaimed, “I can never tell what’s going on in that brain of his.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened between them, anyway? I heard Chosen shouting but I didn’t want to get in on that.” Legend asked, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they-” Warriors started but was cut off by Twilight approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright? I heard some commotion from all the way down the hall.” Twilight interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chosen got into an argument with the old man and kinda blew up at him. It seems like The Goddess Hylia is a sore subject for some of us.” Warriors explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they won’t talk to each other?” Warriors shook his head in response. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I know how to solve this, have them meet me downstairs in two minutes.” A large smile grew onto his face, which puzzled the two other heroes but they complied regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Sky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sumo wrestling ring. And it’s also where you two are going to settle this dispute.” Twilight ordered, pointing at the two clashing boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want us to sumo wrestle?” Time didn’t look impressed, but Twilight simply nodded towards the ring; Sky was the first one onto the platform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah. When in Hyrule; do as the Hyruleans do.” Warriors cut Time off mid-sentence. “Since you two refuse to talk to each other, we’ll have to settle this the Ordonian way. ” Warriors explained as he wore a large smile of confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tradition makes for an honorable man.” Sky quoted with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Game on, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend counted them off and as soon as he finished, the two heroes charged straight for each other. They met their forces at each other’s shoulders, neither one refusing to let up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky could feel Time slowly inching backwards and tightened his grip on Time’s shoulders, unknowingly falling for his trick. Time let go and strafed right, causing Sky to nearly fall forward. With him now being closer to the edge, Time turned the tables and took the advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky was not about to give up here, not now. When Time lunged for his midsection, Sky feinted left but went right and pushed Time by the torso. Time struggled out of Sky’s grasp, taken off-guard by the smaller hero’s strength. However, when he tried to dodge again, Sky was able to backhand him across the face and push him over the edge of the ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we have a winner!” Warriors cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warriors jogged around the ring and slung an arm around Sky’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoo! I didn’t know you had it in you, Chosen!” Sky just pushed his arm off again, instead walking over to help Time off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He offered Time his hand; Time took it gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Time started. “And I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I was wrong to judge your loved one based on my own opinions and beliefs.” Time apologized. Sky looked down at his feet, embarrassed once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that. I don’t know what got into me.” Sky apologized as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That feeling that took over you, it’s got a name you know.” Time hinted mysteriously. Sky looked up in confusion. “Isn’t that right, Captain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. And it’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>looove</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Warriors dragged out, teasing him like a little kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky blushed again, hiding his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!” He shouted in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two older heroes did the opposite and continued to laugh wholeheartedly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you didn't catch on, I used some nicknames for each Link, just didn't make sense that they'd know so much about each other that they'd address each other by title. Some of em I heard around and they just stuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>